Die With Me
by Rebellwithoutacause
Summary: Let me pierce your skin. Let me watch the blood run down. Let me watch you cry. The way you watched me. Did you know then that you were watching me die?


_**Ok, so this is my first time posting poetry to the site. For some reason, it wouldn't put paragraphs where I wanted it to, so I had to use the lines to break up the different verses. Sorry about that, if anybody knows how to fix it, please let me know. Anyway, yeah, I was watching a lot of Itachi and Sasuke angst today and this was the result. Reviews would be lovely, I'm interested in knowing what you guys think of my poetry. =) Thanks again!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Things would have been very different if I did. XD._**

It's hard to think

It's hard to speak

It's hard to understand

What I'm feeling

When I look at you

White hot pain

Spreads through all my veins

* * *

I'd give a lot to know

What went through your mind

All those nights ago

When you stole my life

And made me what I am

We're closer than I thought

We both carry

The monster within

* * *

This vengeful feeling

It won't leave me alone

I can't sleep

I can't breathe

For the thoughts of you

Keep circling in my brain

* * *

I picture the day

When I see your face again

And I stare into your eyes

Your cold, dead eyes

And I think to myself

Did you ever love me?

* * *

I spin around

And sling the knife

I watch it stab the ground

I'm wishing it was you

I can see it now

The way the blood would spill

And soak the ground

* * *

People will never understand

How much hate I bare

They don't want to know

But deep down

They can't deny

What they see in my eyes

* * *

You gave me that

Dear, sweet Nii-san

You made me who I am

I listened to every word

I have used the hate

And now I'm strong

Strong enough

To deal you a killing blow

* * *

When I couldn't quite catch you

And I wonder what is wrong

I go back to that day

When I came home

And my life was gone

Everyone was dead

The streets were wet with blood

* * *

When I dream

I go back to that day

But I change it

And it's your blood

That flows through the streets

I watch the light

Die from your eyes

There is no joy

Only lingering satisfaction

And the insistent tug for retribution

Finally satisfied

* * *

Let me pierce your skin

Let me watch the blood run down

Let me watch you cry

The way you watched me

Did you know then?

You were watching me die?

* * *

I could have been someone else

I could have had friends

People who I could trust

You robbed me of all that

All you left me with

Was an ambition

To kill the one I called

Nii-san.

* * *

Sometimes the blood isn't enough

And I need to listen to you scream

The way you made me scream

I slide the knife deeper in your chest

And I watch your face twist

Do you feel the agony yet?

* * *

You made me this

I don't even feel alive

Not until I hear you scream

And then the flood of retribution

Will rush through my veins

But I know you won't give me

That satisfaction

* * *

You'll bare my knife

In bitter silence

Staring at me

With your cold, dead eyes

The blade reaches deeper

Looking for your heart

And I'm convinced

By the way you stare at me

That everything you ever said

Was a lie

* * *

What you don't know

What no one knows

Is when it's dark and cold

And I'm all alone

I hold myself and cry

And I ask myself why

Why it had to be you

To destroy my life

Dear, sweet Nii-san

Why?

* * *

I'll never understand

* * *

How you could do this

I replay the words you said

And all I come up with

Is disbelief

That you could do this to me

Nii-san

Why?

* * *

But none of it matters now

Because I have you

Just like you had me

Under my spell of pain

And I slide my knife inside

And I hear you moan in pain

The blood slicks my hands

But listening to your sounds

I feel alive again

* * *

Sometimes I wonder

How I became so dark

So bloody and ruthless

So cold and careless

But then I remember what you said

And I know why

And killing you

However sweet it may be

Doesn't change that

It's too late now

And I don't want to change

Die with me tonight

My purpose is served

My life is done

Thank you for letting me end it

Dear, sweet Nii-san.


End file.
